5th Great War
The Fifth Great War (CC: 5,953 at the Shot in the Dark - CC: 5,973 at the Sack of Jonos), also known as the Sixth Mur War for Conquest, and as Krogga's War in the Six Kingdoms, was an intergalactic war between humankind and the Mur which ended the long Cosmic Age of Horror, toppled the civilization of the Mur from preeminence in favor of human civilization, and led to the creation of the Universal Union, which dominates political life during the time of Huron Space. Notable battles on Earth include: the Battle Over Four Cities (the Battle Over Halftonne, Battle Over Reynlenn, Battle Over Thousandtrees, and Battle Over Dai Lo's Town), the Battle of Sayerland (sometimes called the 2nd Battle for All of Sayerthenn) between Red Sayerthenn and Krogga herself. and the Destruction of the Great Pyramid. The war began with the so-called "Shot in the Dark," a laserfire warning shot by the Drake class ''I.S.S. Morgan'' in the direction of a spaceship humankind was unable to identify. The ship was enormous, at least fifty times the size predicted by scientists on this Earth, and over 10,000 Mur starmen were killed by the warning shot. A declaration of war, and a message declaring a Mur intention to invade this Earth was psychically transmitted to every human on Earth instantly. Humankind was ready, however, and preparations for worldwide guerilla wars on every human world began within a day. The existential threat posed by the Mur prompted all human wyzards and scientists to innovate enormously, especially in the areas of space warfare. When the Mur arrived in the Seftan System, they encountered resistance everywhere. Their ships were destroyed in large numbers, their Krawlers were generally not even allowed to land, and diseases were biologically engineered by humans to combat the Mur using biological materials salvaged from the shot. It was an unbelievable death trap, and the Mur came to see humans as monstrous savages who could not be defeated. The 5th Mur War for Conquest, which involved the bloody Subjugation of the Yr, was brought to mind by the Mur, and several ongoing wars on Planet Mur made the war with humankind hugely unpopular. But then humankind brought the war to the Mur in the form of Jonos Seftanson, who commenced the Invasion of Planet Mur 3 with the destruction of the city of Juk. Support for the war increased enormously, and the Mur began calling humans by the slur of Orkas (beastly whale-headed men said to have been fought by ancient Mur giants/giantson heroes), usually translated as "the Orc," and Seftanson specifically Zumak or "Scourge." Mur 3 fell within a year from the perspective of this Earth, at which point a solid theory for "Time Types" was developed to explain the differences in the passage of time between this Earth, and Planet Mur. After the Fall of Mur, the Wrati government was moved into the Relgrade Tower, begging for humankind to leave them be. Humankind would accept only a total surrender, and instead began waging the Battle for Relgrade Tower, which lasted for six years from the perspective of those waging it. Finally, humankind had subjugated the Mur, and began setting up the Universal Union with Planet Yrkatha as its capital. This was to somewhat appease and "make nice" with their defeated foes. King Weyne Wall, at the request of the Mur, and on the advice of Sir Gladius King, sacked Jonos Seftanson from his position of Supreme Commander, and dishonorably discharged him. Later, he charged Jonos with war crimes, but Seftanson evaded justice. This was unpopular among humans, and hurt Weyne's reputation, but was ultimately very important for keeping the peace among the Mur and humankind. Years and years later, the Mur came to forgive humankind to an extent, and made Lograd the capital of the W. Biological Warfare: The Stewards of Koneland, a formerly secret organization headquartered in Covenblight, Koneland, had previously fought the Mur in the Goreyni-Mur War, wherein a Mur slaver ship crash-landed on Earth because of the Great Emptiness. After a climactic battle that saw Mur slaver commander Varrusyvestok turned into a vampyre, and then burned to a crisp, his corpse was collected, and put on display beneath Covenblight inside of an anomalous liquid capable of preserving biological materials, but acting as an extreme corrosive to inorganic materials. This liquid is made out of madness, dragon's blood, specifically the blood of wisewyrms, and salt water. The Stewards gave Varrusyvestok's body to science, who were able to use it to engineer a form of vampyrism which would burn itself out quickly, but be able to destroy individual cities and spacecraft with ease. Many of these scientists very nearly spent the rest of their lives in prison following the war, as the collective Mur species wanted their heads at war's end for "Crimes Against Civilization." In the end, they escaped justice, and lived long, happy lives as successful researchers, and war heroes. They caused untold suffering and horror in those cities and spacecraft. Category:Events Category:Military History Category:History Category:Great Wars Category:Wars Category:Huron Space